xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Handbook Mechanics
= Mundane Mechanics = “Forsooth, I must relieve myself soon lest I soil my breeches.” - Rodrick the Ruffian Ah, camping! I love it in the morning. The chirping birds. The fresh morning air. The dew on the grass. The band of marauding orcs rifling through camp. A band of marauding orcs rifling through camp!?! Crap! Crap! I've got to get dressed before they eat all the Pop Tarts. Damn Mike and his early morning raids. Where’s my beard! “STOP YOU FOUL SMELLING DUNG FARMERS! I’LL SMITE YOU WITH MY MIGHTY AXE! I AM HORATIO STONEWIELDER! THE SLAYER OF GERTAB! THE DESTROYER OF THE DROW QUEEN! THE BUTCHER OF...” Where’s that infernal spirit gum? How can I get my nose on without it? These stupid, thick boots. I can’t believe Dave’s eating the Strawberries. That’s it! Screw the beard! “FORSOOTH, I’VE GOT MY BEARD ON YOU GREEN-SKINNED BEGGARS!” Sometimes the practicalities of playing Campaign clash with the certainties of real life. No matter how hard we try to avoid it, real world concerns surpass our make believe ones and the elf ears have to be temporarily substituted for social order. The following are out-of-game matters that are important for the health, safety, welfare, and comfort of all players. = Rules to Live By = The following real-world rules help make Campaign safe and fun for everyone. Safety First Play Campaign at your own risk. Be responsible for your own safety as well as the safety of those you interact with. Keep in mind that this is only a game. No matter how hardened your character is, please don’t attempt things that your mortal body cannot manage. Wear a Whistle Each person must have a sturdy whistle worn on a neck lanyard. If you don’t have a whistle, you will not be allowed to play. The whistle is your emergency call. If you get hurt or need help, blow the whistle and everyone will stop playing the game and come running. The whistle is a last resort “help” call. If you blow the whistle and you are not truly in need of help, you might soon be. Your whistle needs to be presented at the pre-game check-in. Medical Issues If you have any medical condition that could be aggravated while playing Campaign (such as allergies to drugs or foods, asthma, diabetes, etc.), let other players know about it. Put this information on your character sheet and discuss the condition with the GM of every game you attend. We suggest that you wear a medical bracelet or wear the information on a tag with your whistle. We recommend that players with health risks do not play monsters or wear restrictive costumes. Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires Follow the fire restrictions posted at each campsite. Do not leave a fire unattended. If smoking is permitted, please do so responsibly and make sure it is extinguished when you are finished. Littering Leaving garbage behind is illegal and irresponsible. This includes cigarette butts. Please pack out all that you pack in. Stealing On Campaign, thieves are an intrinsic part of the fantasy realm. It is understood, however, that any “real” stealing will result in persecution, prosecution, or both. No Drugs or Alcohol The intent of this rule is safety. Under the influence of drugs or alcohol the chance of harm to yourself and others increases. Since the goal of Campaign is to have fun, fill your tankard with apple juice or cream soda and call it ale. Fill your wineskin with grape or cranberry juice and it’s now fine wine. If your character likes to get drunk at the inn, role-play it. Certain non-combat events may permit the consumption of alcohol for those over the age of 21. These beverages will not be put out in the reach of all players and must be specifically requested. No player under 21 will be allowed to distribute, imbibe, or possess alcoholic beverages. Please check with the GM of the event for details. Halt At certain times pausing the action of the game is necessary. This may happen for either safety concerns or a clarification of the rules. If necessary, anyone may freeze the game at any time by calling out “halt”. Once a halt is called, everyone in the immediate area (those who happen upon the area, or those directly involved in the events surrounding the halt) should pause what they are doing and wait. This stoppage of play is out-of-game and is not to be used to escape an in-game situation, break out of character, or other unsporting conduct. When the out-of-game situation is resolved, events will resume as if no time has passed. Those who called the halt are responsible for informing everyone when the game is resuming by announcing “game on”. GM Authority The GM is ultimately responsible for arbitrating any rules disputes on their game. Their goal is to keep everything running smoothly, but they cannot be everywhere at once. If you have a dispute with another player, please don’t argue. Either agree that the event never happened, or seek out the GM to work it out with you. If you have a question about a game action (e.g. “Does my bless spell banish that ghost to the spirit world?”) the GM is the ultimate source for answers. Don’t be afraid to be creative in these matters. A GM’s decision is final. For story considerations, the GM may change the way some Campaign rules normally work in specific situations. For example: a GM might create a special type of magikal influence for a given plot that is undone by bless or remove quest, even though it is not mentioned in either spell description. = Who Can Play = Introduction of New Players If you know someone who has expressed an interest in playing Campaign, please refer them to the Campaign Contact. The Contact person will make sure they have access to the Handbook to read and will sign them up for a Campaign seminar, which they must attend before playing (see Preparing for Campaign). Finally, new players need to be made aware to the GM running the game. We will occasionally hold an introduction party for prospective players to get a better feel for the game. Aside from being an excuse for a party, it gives Campaigners a chance to meet and corrupt new people. Minors Players less than eighteen years of age must be accompanied by an adult over eighteen, and have permission from their legal guardian to play. A guardian need not play, but they should understand the physical risks of Campaign. To this end, guardians need to be familiar with the Handbook and attend a Campaign seminar. Campaign is a game that may contain mature themes which may not be appropriate for small children. Some examples include: death, violence, thievery, murder, slavery, monsters, the occult, daemons, treachery, implied sexual situations, etc. Guardians should discuss issues of concern with the GM prior to the games that their minors will attend. Expulsion of Unwelcome Players While the main purpose of Campaign is to have fun and enjoy the game, there are occasionally those who unfortunately don’t play by the rules or adhere to the spirit of Campaign. For these rare cases it is necessary to formalize a means of discipline. Some of the reasons for the removal of a player include the following: • Abuse to self or others. • Blatant disregard for rules and safety. • Excessive complaints about the player in question. • Presence detracts from game play. • Out-of-game theft. In cases where a player is accused of misconduct, the Campaign Committee will meet and discuss the incident, the complaints, and possibly hear accounts from those involved. The Committee will then make a decision weather or not to impose a penalty on the accused player. The potential penalties range from a warning to expulsion. = Preparing for Campaign = Playing Campaign involves a good deal of improvisation. The more preparation you do, however, the more comfortable you will be on game. Keep the following in mind when you prepare for a game. RSVP Due Date To help GM’s deal with magik related issues and plot developments, turning in your Campaign character sheet to the GM running the game that you wish to attend at least 5 days prior to the event is required. If your character sheet is not turned in to the GM at least 5 days before their game, or if the information on it is not complete and updated, you may be asked to play without special items, abilities, or spells for that game. Of course, the earlier you turn in your character sheet, the more time the GM has to figure out new and exciting ways to involve your character in their plot (i.e. kill, maim, kidnap, enslave, brainwash, corrupt, interrogate, etc.). The Campaign Seminar The purpose of the Campaign seminar is to familiarize players with the proper and safe use of baffee weapons, the combat rules, and to answer any questions new players may have. The Campaign seminar also allows players to practice their baffee weapon skills. Whether you are playing a fighter, mage, or non-combatant, you must attend at least one Campaign seminar before playing Campaign. This is a strict requirement. Attending one Campaign seminar allows you to play for one calendar year. Campaign seminars are usually held before game play starts, and occasionally in-between games if warranted. Food & Water: Bring food that will not spoil without refrigeration or bring a cooler. If you buy packaged food, leave the package at home or be prepared to hold onto your garbage until a place is found to throw it away (garbage bins are often unavailable on Campaign). Most locations used for Campaign do not have running water. Bring enough to drink, cook, and clean with. One gallon a day (per person) is usually just enough. Sleeping Arrangements From experience, any game that goes overnight will be cold. Remember, it is easier to remove a blanket that you have, then to add one that you don’t. Any modern sleeping bags or blankets are not only welcome, they are recommended by just about everyone who hasn’t brought one at one time or another. Tents are highly recommended for overnight games as the dew that settles in at night makes for a damp morning. Keep in mind you may encounter “freaks” who will sleep on tables, bushes, hollows in the ground, etc. because “my character would”. You need not follow their example. Turning OOG Camping into a Period Encampment In the terrain where we play, modern accessories make camping more comfortable. Though no one will scorn you for having a bright yellow “I could camp on Everest” tent for your Campaign shelter, most players seek to have a period encampment whenever possible. You don’t have to take out a loan to buy period tents and furniture. A surplus, army blanket or a few yards of canvas draped over your bright, yellow, “EcoChallenge” dome will help transform your modern pavilion and add to the ambiance. All players appreciate an encampment that helps set the mood, but the real “freaks” (with their furnished wall-tents) will especially thank you for it. Food and beverages can also be easily disguised to promote a fantasy atmosphere. Remove the labels from soda and water bottles. Take those M&M’s® out of their package, put ‘em into a cloth pouch, and call them Nost’Kar#233;an Chocolates. It all helps to separate your character from the modern world. = Game Day = Pre-game Check-in At the start of every game (including inns) all players must check-in with the GM of that game. GMs use the check-in to keep track of all the special items and abilities of characters, to make sure that all players are carrying approved items, and to prevent last minute surprises. While the GMs should be informed of these items at least five days in advance of the game, they still need to be checked the day of the game. At the pre-game check-in, the GM will ask to see the following: • Your whistle • Notification of medical conditions • A copy of your updated character sheet • Baffee weapons to be checked for safety • Any magikal items (potions, enchanted items, spells in effect prior to game, etc.) • Special abilities (blend, extra HP, etc.) • Special stuff sheet • Required skill componets Mages will be asked to present the following additional items: • Their focus of power • In-game spell book containing their spell list, spell definitions, and descriptions of each spell’s component • An OOG copy of the magik section of the Handbook • Spell markers needed to cast your spells (i.e. spell balls, flags, etc.) Please try to have everything ready when you arrive, as it will speed things up for everyone. Camping Fees Some sites used to play Campaign require a parking or use fee. The GM will inform you before the game of any anticipated costs. In California, we most often play in a National Forest where Forest Adventure Passes are needed to park your car. Day passes are $5 and year-long passes are $30. Passes are available at ranger stations and some sporting goods stores for players to obtain. Food Storage Please keep in mind we are amongst nature. Black bears have been spotted on Campaign before. Precautions such as hanging your food from a tree or storing it in your car are perfectly acceptable alternatives to furry midnight visitors snuffling around for a snack. Flashlight Etiquette Many a first time Campaigner has been surprised at just how dark the mountain can get at night. Flashlights are recommended for your personal safety, but are considered OOG devices. Please keep in mind a flashlight should only be used to provide enough light on the ground in front of you so you can see where you are going safely. Flashlights should not be pointed above waist level to prevent shining light into someone’s eyes, which can be painful and dangerous. Using your flashlight to identify characters or creatures sneaking up on you in the dark is considered bad form. An in-game alternative to the flashlight is the lantern, which is easily modified or disguised to enhance the fantasy atmosphere. = Surviving the Mountain = Breaking Down the Game Site So, you’ve fought the hordes of undead and stormed the evil demon ziggurat, once again saving the world. Before celebrating, would you mind helping the GMs carry the instruments of destruction out of the forest? The GMs and NPCs have put in a lot of work to make the game enjoyable for all. Breaking down the costumes, props, and structures is always greatly appreciated. With everyone pitching in, the site can be cleared faster bringing us to… Post Game Revelry After most Campaign events, many players congregate at a pre-determined spot to eat and boast about how much fun they had. Please check with the GMs before zipping out of the parking lot for directions. Donations Campaign gratefully accepts donations of costumes, props, supplies, fabric, food, time, money, etc. Your generosity aids the GMs in creating the numerous items needed for each game and helps make the Campaign experience more enjoyable for everyone. If you have a donation, make yourself known to the GM or Campaign Contact. = Organization = Though in the past we all had enough free time to have a sitting Committee of 7 or 9 players that managed the rules, etc, in the modern era of Campaign (post 2000 or so), the group is a loosely federation of planets...wait, I mean, it is a mostly egalitarian group where each player can suggest changes, and the final arbiter of most issues is the GM on the day of the game. There does exist a group of old farts who have been doing this since the beginning who are often consulted about big ideas, but this trend is strictly informal and would not engender any anger if skipped. Hey, I’ve Got an Idea! Every person who plays Campaign is encouraged to make suggestions on how to improve the game, making it fun and fair for everyone. Once you’ve played a few times, and know how the game works, you might find yourself saying, “I have a cool idea that will make Campaign better!” We want to hear it! Post it on the website forums or somewhere here in the wiki, and the group will look it over, offer suggestions to improve it, or simply rubber-stamp it if we love it as is. We like new ideas, though not all of them can be incorporated into the game. A few ideas, no matter how inspired or creative they are, simply don’t fit within the game concept, balance, or intent. Other ideas have been tried already and some ideas will be the perfect suggestion to improve the system. The point of Campaign is to flex the muscles of imagination. We need new ideas to stay fresh. Please contribute anything you think will make Campaign a better game. Back to Main Spells Listing